Masumi Hanako
Masumi Hanako ('花心 升美' , Hanako Masumi)'' is a kunoichi of the Hanako clan. Unlike other members of her clan, Masumi's intermediate family do not live as nomads. Masumi's parents felt a calling to join the Akatsuki when their people stopped at Amegakure to sell their apothecary wares. The Akatsuki attracted them for both their noble cause, the offering of a more stable income and a place to set up a more permanent residence so that Masumi's grandmother did not need to constantly strain her health with all the traveling. Due to her family's isolation from the general population, Masumi grew up primarily in solitude, spending her time studying her mother's apothecary notes, drawing and training. This lifestyle would contribute to her skills as a shinobi, with even drawing bolstering her skill set. Becoming skilled at drawing made her more observant of her surroundings and inconsistencies, as well as gave her a better understanding of the human body so that she could be more effective with her senbon. Masumi joins the Akatsuki around her 15th birthday; after the death of her grandmother and in response to her mother's retirement. Masumi made a name for herself despite having no official ninja documentation through her success in assassination missions for the organization alongside Itachi Uchiha. Masumi acts somber and intense around most of the Akatsuki members to be taken seriously despite her young age, innocent and shy around the general population for disarming purposes, but compassionate and emotive around the few she trusts and holds dear. Background Masumi is the only child of Airi and Hiroaki Hanako. The evening of Masumi's birth, during her Baptismal Of Flowers, a miracle took place. Even though she was not of pure Kizoku blood, she was gifted a Konjumaru. However, instead of a small baby animal resting at the foot of her crib or beside her, Masumi's physical features changed. Peaking from her newborn locks were two white tufts of hair, two little ears that resembled that of a wolf. Specifically, the ears of Hiroaki's ninken , Taiki, who had recently died. Theory of the phenomena came to the conclusion that due to the recent death of her father's ninken and their incredible bond, his ninken's spirit energy lingered around him and became intertwined with his daughter's. These wolf-like ears would give Masumi the same sense of hearing as a wolf on top of her normal ability to hear through her human ears. Masumi was raised as a shinobi to take the place of her mother in the Akatsuki (specifically Yahiko's Akatsuki) once her grandmother dies and Airi inherits the Hanako clan's curse: The Contamination of Thorns. However, before Masumi's grandmother dies, the Akatsuki's leadership was transferred to Nagato (thus beginning the era of Nagato's Akatsuki). During the ambush that leads to Yahiko's death, Airi was outside of Amegakure spending time with her 7-year-old daughter, Masumi. Unfortunately, Masumi's father was not so lucky - he was with Daibutsu, Kie and Kyūsuke as they were arriving to warn the Akatsuki members of the ambush set up by Hanzō's men and members of Danzo's Root. He perished in the battle against Tobi and Zetsu. Masumi's childhood was spent primarily in seclusion, her family home hidden away in a forest at the foot of a mountain, which is half-a-day's walk from the lake surrounding Amegakure. Due to the unnamed country's location being near the border of the great nations, there was constantly a risk of hostile ninja or criminals traveling past their home. To protect themselves, Masumi's family had elaborate traps set around the surrounding woods. For the entirety of Masumi's early childhood, up until she was about 6, she was never allowed outside without one of her parents by her side to keep her safe from their security system and any outside threats. While outside the house, she spent most of her time training as a shinobi under the tutelage of her parents, whom wanted to make sure she could defend herself/get away from life-threatening scenarios. When she wasn't training in the ninja arts, Masumi was helping her mother gather various plants for their family business, selling various poisons, healing salves, pills and potions to the ninja of Amegakure. This trade helped bring in some extra income the help pay for their security system along side her parent's funds earned from being Akatsuki shinobi. It was especially well needed after the death of her father, which gutted their income. After the death of her grandmother, Airi retired and her membership in the Akatsuki was given to Masumi. At this point, both Airi and Masumi were uncomfortable with the Akatsuki's new method to bring about peace, believing that one organization should not have the power of all the tailed beasts and starting wars to 'accelerate' the process does not excuse the lives lost in the process. https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Akatsuki#Nagato.27s_Akatsuki However, knowing their financial circumstance and their new colleagues being historically violent S-ranked criminals, leaving the Akatsuki now was not an option. Thus, Masumi went through with her missions seriously and dutifully. While on them she made a point to never cause critical injury to those who were not her target, favoring non-lethal poisons, injection shots, senbon and wires. Unconventionally, Masumi would stop and assess the damage she has done to anyone caught in the crossfire who may have sustained a more serious injury. From there she would either administer a healing salve or use healing jutsu. Itachi would not comment or protest when she would do this, unless they were in any immediate danger in doing so. There was a point however, where this behavior lead to an incident. (See Relationship With Itachi) Personality Masumi is an introverted and withdrawn person, having spent most of her life secluded with her parents and being raised to avoid people whenever necessary. Despite this, she knows how to ''act around people thanks to her mother's insistence on giving her etiquette training, claiming it would be of great use. As Airi learned through her time as an Akatsuki spy - people listen better and reveal more if you're polite. Masumi always remembers her manners and addresses others with proper honorifics. Masumi was taught how to read past a facade, seeing into an individual's true self and reading into their honest intentions - all while learning how to 'play the part' herself, but properly. She also learned conversational tactics and behaviors to manipulate people, without the aid of ninjutsu to avoid suspicion. Outside of important mission work or as a last resort, Masumi refuses to use these skills – believing that behavior to be exploitative and immoral. She also makes a point in all her missions to avoid unnecessary death or suffering, hence her preference to the precision and small entry wound of senbon. This also explains her inclination toward injection darts with non-lethal poison that will only temporarily paralyze enemies or put them to sleep. When Masumi began her career in the Akatsuki, she primarily isolated herself. She favored being perceived as cold and detached for her own safety. She is acutely aware of how dangerous her co-workers are, as well as how they ‘re not the same kind of people that were in Yahiko’s Akatsuki – these were S-ranked criminals. When she needs to interact with others in the organization, she is serious and forthright- but never impolite or arrogant. She always takes criticism seriously and often tries to alter herself to fit the ideal – or at least appear as such before her critic to avoid confrontation. Around the general population, Masumi is gentle, kind and shy. However, in combat she is fierce, always attacking with viscous, aggressive shouting. This behavior is what earned her the nickname "The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" - despite her disarming appearance, she is a ferocious in combat. The reference to wolves is also a tie into her Konjumaru features. When Masumi initially begins to be genuine around someone, she struggles in making a connection - coming off as socially awkward and bashful. Under it all, Masumi is incredibly compassionate and empathetic. She always strives to comfort others and will go out of her way to do so. Even when they claim they do not want it. This is especially shown in her attitude toward Itachi. (See Relationship With Itachi). Masumi is prone to fits of fluster, gets teary eyed over honest emotion and latches onto people who are kind to her. When Masumi trusts someone and is her full honest self, she is a little dramatic, mischievous and excitable. However she is also prone to bouts of depression, having low self-esteem and constantly comparing herself to the skills and achievements of others. After discovering Itachi's illness that he had been trying to keep hidden from her, Masumi has a shift in her personality. She becomes more cautious and distrusting. She scrutinizes over the mannerisms of her friends constantly looking for signs of hidden injuries or symptoms of sickness in her paranoia. Giving them different health supplements and vitamins on them over minimal things insistently. When Masumi is around Itachi, she becomes overprotective. Constantly ready to strike anything that may cause him harm in his weakened state. (See Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax for explanation on how Itachi leaves Masumi with Tamaishi and prevents her from following him so he can meet up with Kisame and fight Sasuke alone). Masumi's self-esteem plummets when Itachi leaves her, saying that her attempts to find a cure at this point is futile - he would never make a recovery from the disease due to all the internal damage. After Masumi is able to break out of her nearly comatose state brought on by genjutsu, she leaves the haven Itachi left her at to search for him. Due to the weakened state of her physical self from being stationary so long, she must tap into her chakra reserves to function. Upon finding Itachi's eyeless corpse left by Obito and surrounded by mourning crows, Masumi goes into a state of denial, weeping and attempting to revive him with Healing Jutsu. In her hysterics and desperation, she pays no regard for her own safety and uses vast amounts of her corrupted chakra. At the time, Masumi was already in late stage 2 in The Contamination of Thorns due to her neglecting cleansing her chakra pathway system in favor of perusing the cure for Itachi's illness. Therefore, her exhaustion of pure chakra, weakened physical state and usage of corrupted chakra causes the curse to flare up to late stage 3. Knowing she couldn't bury him in Konoha like he would've wanted but not wanting to give him an unmarked grave, Masumi buries Itachi in one of the Hanako Burial Meadows. In her despair at accepting Itachi's death to be reality after laying him to rest, Masumi does not return home. She stays at Itachi's grave and resolves to succumb to the Fatality Stage of The Contamination of Thorns by his side - until she is sought out and found by the other Akatsuki reserve members Sasama, Tamaishi and Kaede. They bring her home for the proper medical treatment from Airi and talk her out of her self-destructive impulsive behavior. After her episode Masumi never fully recovers, her general disposition always melancholic and reserved. She never gets her confidence back in apothecary, always doubting and second guessing herself. Most of her brighter moods will only be shown through a small smile, which is usually only brought on by her children. When Masumi is really happy about something, she is prone to bursting into tears of joy and smothering the source of her delight with a hug. Appearance Masumi is a woman of average height and has an athletic build. She has long,layered black hair that falls to her waist, long center-parted bangs that frame her face and extend to her collar bone. Due to its length and volume, Masumi sections a layer of her hair up in a tight ponytail - a half up style- to make it more manageable. She has hazel eyes with long lashes, often described by others to look distant and lonely. However, her most notable feature is the white wolf-ish ears on to top of her head. These wolf-ish ears move based on manual control (as muscles do) and subconsciously through the shifting of her moods. Her Konjumaru features make her stand out in a crowd, which is the opposite of what a ninja wants, so she often has them bound to her scalp underneath a headband fashioned out of ribbons, which is further fastened down by hair clips. It is uncomfortable and she must be in control/aware of their movements while in disguise, otherwise they will emote with her moods and loosen the binding. She keeps them unbound during assassinations where she does not need to infiltrate into a crowd, so she is able to hear the movements and voices of others better. When on a missions, Masumi wears the Akatsuki cloak fully zipped at the top but open at the bottom for leg move-ability. Under the cloak she wears a v-neck, sleeveless shirt with sleeveless mesh armor underneath. Her pants match those of her associates in the Akatsuki - loose fitted dark blue pants with a white belt tied around the waist, white stirrups and standard black shinobi sandals. She wears multiple carrying implements, such as a utility belt with a 2 medium sized bag fastened on it (one containing her knuckle chakra blades, necessary poisons, salves and antidotes she needs while the other contains injection shots, wire strings and senbon) and holster for her injection shot sniper. Under her left sleeve she has a wrist-mounted senbon launcher and a hidden kunai mechanism under her right sleeve. Under both sleeves she wears long cross-string leather bracers to protect her arms for when she uses her signature Flower Release: Whip of Thorns. In the anime they have no design, making her arms easier to animate. Around Amegakure she wears her Akatsuki cloak and her conical rice hat to shield herself from the rain. Casually Masumi prefers to keep her wolf ears unbound for comfort sake, unless she is in a setting where she is trying to blend in with a crowd. She often wears a loose jacket in the style of a light summer yukata, where the sleeves extend to her elbows and the bottom of the jacket extends just past the waist. Often times her jacket will have a floral pattern design and her clan's symbol on the back. Her black pants are loose and comfortable, having elastic bands at the waist and individual ankles. Her black shirt is a halter top, which she accessories with a tight choker. If the weather is hot enough, her halter top will show off her midriff and she will wear fitted black shorts in in place of pants. Occasionally she will wear a belt around her midsection to close up her yukata jacket. On rare occasion she will wear make-up, she typically chooses to wear winged eyeliner and dark lipstick - this is due to her preference of a gothic aesthetic. After Itachi's death, Masumi wears his signature necklace in memoriam. She develops a habit of running her fingers over the metal rings when she's anxious or depressed, seeking out the memory of an old comfort. After the birth of Asuka and Yua, Masumi keeps her bangs long but cuts the rest of her hair short, giving a light upward wave to its style. Abilities ((Work in Progress!!)) Despite her place in the Akatsuki being secured through her mother's, Masumi's skills as a shinobi and her unique kekkei genkai made her more than qualified to be considered for the organization. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Chakra Absorption Techniques. Chakra Draining Seal Ninjutsu Bukijutsu. Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai Intelligence Genjutsu Stats Relationship with Other Akatsuki Members For the Akatsuki Lives AU Version: Archive of Our Own (AO3) Version ((Work in Progress)) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Itachi Uchiha Early into the leadership of the Akatsuki by Nagato the organization needed to obtain more money to support the goals and livelihood, thus they provided mercenary services at a competitive price. To help accelerate the process of achieving this, outside of the ten key members for the Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals the Akatsuki had reserve members such as Masumi, Sasama, Tamaishi and Kaede. When the Akatsuki were hired to carry out an assassination mission, especially the type that specify to keep the death count of non-target individuals low and their appearance in the community to a minimum, Nagato assigned Masumi and Itachi to carry it out as partners. Itachi's skill in genjutsu and Masumi's skill in injecting poison (both lethal and non-lethal) at a distance proved them to be an effective duo. Their personalities during missions also worked well together, they were both quiet, even tempered, avoided conflict and were strategically flexible as well as intelligent. They were also nearly the same age (Itachi being a little under 2 years younger) and were both newer members to the organization; although Masumi had much more background knowledge than Itachi because of her parent's involvement in the Akatsuki. As such, Itachi saw this as an opportunity to obtain information and secrets about the Akatsuki to report back to Konohagakure. ((Work in progress!!)) With her skills of perception of a person's true nature, Masumi is able to see past Itachi's cold exterior and understands he is much like her - a kindhearted person who lost most of their childhood to outrageous expectations, and someone forced to hide their true selves to survive. When she initially acts this way toward Itachi, he distances himself further from her to preserve his reputation and keep the secret mission as a double agent for Konohagakure from being revealed. ((Work in progress!!)) Kisame Hoshigaki ((Work in Progress!!)) Deidara An exception to her persona around the general Akatsuki was her attitude around Deidara. Due to their closeness in age and general (honest) disposition, Masumi was always more lax around Deidara - even humoring his antics about art, despite the pain the noise would inflict on her sensitive Konjumaru ears. She allowed traits of her true self to be known to him; her mischievous side, her tendency to be a little dramatic and a hint of her compassionate self. She uses more colloquial language when conversing with him and considers him a close friend. When news of Deidara's death reaches Masumi, she cries. Sasori Despite him being regular customer to the apothecary, Masumi's relationship with Sasori is fairly surface level. He primarily only bought materials from her, preferring his own poison mixtures to her's. Masumi uses the honorific "danna" (master) whenever she mentions him, recognizing his skill in puppet ninjutsu. Unlike Deidara, she doesn't hold any strange grudge or conflicting view of his art style. Masumi believes their art styles are so different that they are not comparable, and are both valid in their own right. If the pair ever try to pull Masumi into one of their arguments, she often reminds them her views of such or simply shakes her head and does not engage at all. Sasori believes this is because she believes he is right and doesn't want to upset Deidara, although this is untrue. Generally around Sasori, Masumi holds up her professional persona even if Deidara is present. She does not hold any sort of ill will against Sasori, but understands they will probably be nothing more than colleagues. Although she will not openly admit it, she honestly finds Sasori's human puppets to be disturbing. However, she still quietly mourns Sasori after he is killed. "Tobi" Masumi is incredibly wary of Tobi. She was a little suspicious at first when she first encountered his childish persona, but nearly deemed him harmless before Itachi stepped in and advises her to not associate with “Tobi”. Itachi does not elaborate too much on why, but informs her that he is actually an incredibly powerful shinobi who deceives people with this immature false self. He also warns her that he has the sharingan, so it would be in her best interest to not look him in the eye and be wary of genjutsu. When Masumi inquires to know his identity, Itachi refuses to speak more on the subject - but explains that her knowing more would potentially put her in danger. Masumi is initially offended, thinking that Itachi doesn’t think she can hold her own, but dismisses it when she reasons with herself of his good intentions. To support the concept of her ignorance keeping her off Tobi’s radar, Masumi drops a little bit of her professional persona in favor of being more patient. Generally acting in the way she would’ve if she were ignorant, although she does not let her guard down for a second around him or divulge any information of herself. Hidan ((Work in Progress!!)) Kakuzu Masumi often avoids Kakuzu. She is well aware of his infamous temper that resulted in the deaths of his previous 4 partners, and would not want to ever be caught in the crossfire. However, she does not view Kakuzu as some brutish hot-head. His ability to steal forbidden techniques, kill the Takigakure elders (among many others) all while making and maintaining a profit has Masumi respecting his abilities as an intelligent shinobi. Therefore, Masumi is careful in her social interactions with Kakuzu when they are deemed necessary. She is respectful and straight forward as to not waste his time. She absolutely ignores any of Hidan’s comments that try to pull her into one of their arguments, which Kakuzu finds amusing. If it weren’t for this behavior, Kakuzu would’ve probably never even remembered Masumi’s name - since she isn’t a bounty target nor does she ever have frequent or prolonged interactions with him. Kakuzu's death leaves Masumi highly unsettled. She is concerned that there are ninja out there with the capability to take down such a powerful shinobi - especially one who is incredibly difficult to kill due to the forbidden jutsu enacted upon his body. She also worries about the finances of the Akatsuki - knowing how tight they were before Kakuzu joined. Not because Masumi in particular is obsessed with money, but she comes from a rather poor family and understands the importance of money to survive. Nagato/Pain ((Work in Progress!!)) Konan ((Work in Progress!!)) Yahiko ((Work in Progress!!)) Kaede Amachi ((Work in Progress!!)) [[Tamaishi Kizoku|'Tamaishi Kizoku']] ((Work in Progress!!)) [[Sasama|'Sasama']] ((Work in Progress!!)) Sasuke Uchiha ((Work in Progress!! This one is complicated get ready)) Part I Sasuke Recovery Mission Main article: Sasuke Recovery Mission At the end of Part I, Masumi made a cameo appearance as a silhouette during the Akatsuki gathering where the organization discussed their wishes to kill Orochimaru and the state of Sasuke Uchiha under him. Their conversation also covers plans to capture the Nine-Tails and their future as the Akatsuki. Masumi stays silent during this entire encounter, but looks to Itachi when they begin discussing Sasuke. Masumi knows quite a bit about Sasuke Uchiha - partially due to her secret relationship with Itachi (which has been going on for nearly two years by this point). During the meeting Masumi is strategically not standing near Itachi to give the illusion of them not having much connection outside a professional setting. Part II For the Akatsuki Lives AU Version: Archive of Our Own (AO3) Version ((Work in Progress)) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Naruto Jinraiden: The Day the Wolf Howled Main article: Naruto Jinraiden: The Day the Wolf Howled When Sasuke goes to the Howling Wolf Village to get a bottle of Kotarō - a medication Itachi use to use for eye irritation caused by the sharingan - he runs into the brothers Kina and Reishi Kodon. They recognize him before he even introduces himself. They know so much about Sasuke because Itachi use to warmly talk about him all the time whenever he would visit (a couple times every year) for another prescription of Kotarō while he awaited for it to be prepared. They also mentioned that, only more recently, he would arrive with a woman who had long black hair and a white bandanna (which covered her wolf ears, but they don't know this). Sasuke was perplexed by the mention of a woman accompanying his older brother, having never heard of her even when the brothers tell him her name; Masumi. Sasuke presses them for more information about her, but they report that they know little to nothing about Masumi. They claimed that she was always so quiet about her life in comparison to Itachi. They did note however, that she always seemed to be worrying about Itachi - asking the brothers questions about the prescription and its side-effects, apparently having a background in medicine. Collectively they came to the conclusion that the pair were a couple, especially considering how close they appeared to be - seemingly relaying information to one another with a look at times. Sasuke asked if they had any idea where she may be, wanting to learn more about who Itachi really was during his time after the Uchiha downfall, but they sadly informed him they had no clue. Sasuke makes a mental note to search for her in the future, and inquired about her around the village in hopes of catching an inkling of her whereabouts. All he was able to gather was she supposedly grew up in a humble home tucked away in a forest, and was really close to her mom. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Akatsuki Lives AU Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation ((Work in Progress!!)) Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Canon Akatsuki Lives AU ((Work in Progress!!)) Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Main article: Birth of the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki ((Work in Progress!! The Infinite Tsukuyomi )) Blank Period ((Work in Progress!!)) New Era ((Work in Progress!!)) Legacy ((WIP)) In Other Media OVAs Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! Main article: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! Masumi makes a cameo in the background of one of the many scenes in which Naruto is trying to get to a bathroom in between games, much like many other random side characters. Movies Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Main article: Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie In the Genjutsu World, Masumi makes an appearance in throwing the second kunai to release Sakura from her binds and jumping down with Itachi. However, she is not focused on by Sakura because of Itachi Uchiha being a much more prominent and relevant person to her. She also makes an appearance behind Itachi and Sakura by Kakuzu as Menma and Naruto's clash of Rasengan cause a massive explosion. As Itachi picks up Sakura to take her to safety, Masumi visibly bristles with jealousy in the background - her jealous trait being one of the personality differences from her true self and her Genjutsu World self. 'Video Games' Masumi Hanako is a playable character in the following video games: General Attacks Masumi's physical attacks are heavily inspired by the Hung Ga and Tae Kwon Do. She may begin a combo with deep stances with open palm strikes or punches, but the majority of her moves are snap kick combinations that flow into one another - usually through leaping or spinning. Her more "direct" strong attacks are especially reliant on styles from Hung Ga and thrust kicks from Tae Kwon Do. Instead of shuriken or kunai, Masumi uses her senbon launcher as a ranged attack. Her jutsu attacks the player can select from are Flower Release: Whip of Thorns or Flower Release: Poison Ivy's Kiss. Awakened Mode In Awakened Mode, Masumi draws from corrupted chakra, sprouting The Heart Of All Flowers around her character model. She begins to use Chakra Enhanced Strength and wield Chakra Blades on her knuckles for her physical attacks, and her ranged attacks are dipped in poison that gradually sap the opponent's health for a short amount of time. Ultimate Move For Masumi's Ultimate Move, she uses multiple Flower Release jutsu. The initial hit to trigger the Ultimate Move, Masumi aggressive shouts and deeply lunges forward with a punch to the opponents solar plexus. First, the camera does a close up on Masumi as she uses Flower Release: Hidden Pollen Fog to render the opponent confused by the shadows cast by the genjutsu and their lack of ability to see through the thick fog. The camera zooms out behind the player character at a low angle as they wildly turn their head about, watching the various apparitions of Masumi around them, approaching menacingly. The camera cuts the opponents face as the pollen then enters their lungs and they double over coughing. While they are suffering from their coughing fit, everything but their face is becoming trapped in a thick bush of roses and thorns (Flower Release: Bloody Roses). The camera cuts to the real Masumi then emerging from the pollen fog with a threatening stance. She walks up to the opponent, the camera does an extreme close up on the opponent's eye as Masumi forces it to stay open and drip a drop of the poison into it from a small glass vial. "Stop struggling, it'll only prolong your suffering." plays if the ultimate jutsu isn't the finishing move The camera goes to an over the shoulder shot as Masumi approaches it with an intense expression, slightly screwed with sympathy while she walks away from the opponent; who becomes shrouded into a mere shadow in the pollen as we hear them scream in agony. They suffer minor poison damage for a short period of time afterward. The genjutsu element of fog effect will not work on an opponent with the Sharingan or Byakugan, they can see Masumi doing handsigns in the fog but are still effected by the pollen entering their lungs. After they double over in a coughing fit, the rest of the Ultimate Move plays normally. Voicelines Finishing Move: * "If you struggle you will only suffer. Hold still and embrace the mercy of sleep..." * "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Winning Statement * "Now, go to sleep. This isn't worth dying for." * "You're not my target. Now get out of my way." * "Don't underestimate The Flower of Thorns." Combination Ultimate Ninjutsu. Masumi and Itachi have a unique combination ultimate ninjutsu in which Masumi will slam her hands on the ground to summon forth The Heart of All Flowers to entrap her target in a mass of thorns and inflict continuous poison damage if the target survives. Itachi then uses Amaterasu to engulf the target in black flame, which has the same continual damage as they would when Itachi uses the ninjutsu in normal combat if the target survives. ((WIP; going to do a major overhaul because this is too simple)) Unique Team Combination Names * Akatsuki Allies (Masumi and Deidara) or (Masumi and Kisame) * Itachi's Influence (Masumi and Sasuke) * Secret Sweethearts (Masumi and Itachi) * Inheritance (Masumi, Nagato/Pein and Konan) * Uchiha Matriarchs (Masumi and Adult Sakura) * Flower Power (Masumi, Sakura and Ino) or (Masumi and Ino) Ultimate Ninjutsu Easter Eggs Sexy Reverse Harem Jutsu Reaction'':' ''Masumi's reaction is of shock (similar to Kaguya's) however her face is completely pink and her nose is slowly beginning to bleed. Her model has a strong outline similar to Sarada's in her reaction. The jutsu ends in the default manner. _____________________________________________________________ '''Masumi vs. Itachi Finishing Move * (Smug) "Stop going easy on me Itachi, I know you can do better than that." * (Bewildered) "This isn't a genjutsu, right? I'm actually... winning?" * (Sadly, Softly) "Karasu-kun..."(see Trivia for explanation) Ultimate Move When Masumi walks up to Itachi, her eyes closed (to avoid genjutsu), with a different colored vial. Instead of it causing searing poison damage, it puts him to sleep. The damage the poison would've caused is inflicted by the roses as we see their shadows retracting into the ground amongst the pollen fog as Masumi walks away. Itachi is then stunned for a short period of time afterward. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Masumi vs. Sasuke Finishing Move * "And I'm to believe you beat Itachi? ... he really was sick... wasn't he..." * "You're a disgrace to the Uchiha name and Itachi's legacy!!" Trivia * Masumi Hanako's name translates to "Ascending Beauty Flower" (or "Blooming Beautiful Flower") * Traditionally, those of the Hanako clan are either named after flowers or something in relation to flowers. * Masumi's first Akatsuki cloak was her mother's - the organization at the time of her joining did not want to waste what little funds they had for her to get a custom made one. This is also why her first cloak is so big on her. * Masumi is bisexual. * Masumi has existed since 2007, she is her creators first original character they became really attached too. Although her personality, story and abilities have been drastically rewritten throughout the years, her hairstyle and ears have always been consistent. * Masumi's stats are based off of the deviantart quiz suggested for character building on the Naruto OC wiki, and the stats of other Akatsuki members played into part of their consideration. Her creator wanted to make sure she was strong enough to stand by Itachi Uchiha in combat, but not too strong that she would be overpowered. The most referenced stats in her consideration were Deidara and Hidan, but she has two more points to her stat (33.5 makes her score one above Kakuzu but one below Sasori) to keep up more with Itachi's score (35.5). * Masumi is fluent in Hanakotoba . * Masumi is afraid of cats, because they are often hostile toward her. She blames her Konjumaru ears for this. * Masumi loves all things draconic, it is one of her favorite things to draw and she knows obscure lore about them. * The only time we see Masumi call Itachi "Karasu-kun" ''is in Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Its an endearing nickname that she only ''sometimes calls him in private. (Karasu ''translates to '''crow') * Because of Itachi, Masumi also has a close connection to crows. ** Masumi helps care for the many crows who are connected to Itachi. She tends to any injuries, gives them treats, and spends time bonding with them. ** Some of the crows in Itachi's flock have been given names by Masumi. She usually names them something silly or cutesy (such as Crowbi, who she occasionally endearingly refers to as Cro-Cro). ** However, Masumi does not use crow clone jutsu since her relationship with Itachi is meant to be a strictly private thing. Using his signature substitution jutsu would make it too easy to draw a connection. * According to the databook(s): ** Masumi's hobbies are flower arrangement, sketching and watercolor painting. Her artistic talents are displayed in a bound sketchbook she keeps with her. This sketchbook contains notes written in the margins of the various plantlife illustrations. After she first began developing a crush on Itachi, she began doodling little crows in the corners too. ** Masumi's favorite foods are Unagi and Onigiri with Miso filling, while her least favorite was any type of pickled food. She is also very fond of sweet drinks, such as peach tea. ** Masumi's favorite word is "understanding" (理解, Rikai) Quotes * (To Tamaishi, about the Akatsuki ) "But that's why organizations like the Akatsuki exist. Our goal is to protect mankind from themselves. From war. Even though some of us seem like . . . less desirable people. These are the reasons why my mother joined when it first formed. This is the reason why I was raised to join too. We want to help people." * (To Tamaishi, who claims the Kizoku are technically not human/better than humans due to their 'pure-blooded' celestial ancestry) "Okay, than what does that make me, a Hanako? My clan's ancestor was one of your people before they were outcast for 'tainting the bloodline' for having children with a human. What does it make the Uchiha or the Hyuuga, who are also descendants of a celestial and human? Does it even matter anymore anyway? What made the celestials great before was because they had chakra, but now everyone has chakra. Ancestry really doesn't matter" * (To Itachi) "''Honestly? I never wanted to be a part of this. This organization is no longer what it use to be, and its methods are incredibly misguided. But I need to stay - I'm in too deep and I need the money to support my mother and me. The least I can do while I'm here is spare as many lives as I can. So if you believe what your doing is saving lives, I'll keep quiet. However... if my friends or family end up in the crossfire, I won't forgive you ''" * Reference Background in fake Naruto screenshots are done by Studio Pierrot. Edited and drawn over by myself. Artwork of Masumi Hanako done entirely by myself. (Tumblr, RP Blog, Twitter, Deviantart(? Coming soon?)) Category:DRAFT |}